Tamed to be Wild
by lightpikachu08
Summary: When Kion goes to investigate strange happenings in the Pridelands, he gets himself tangled between poachers and human protectors. His troubles arise when he meets two new friends who help him to the reality and realization of his situation.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly over the Pridelands, the blue color nearly covering the stars in the sky. The Zebra, Buffalo, Cantaloupe, and all the residence within the land slowly woke from their slumber, they stretched their bodies and readied themselves for the suns rays to warm their skin and fur. Some slept in just in time for rude awakenings. The cold blooded animals kept themselves frozen until the rays envelope them in a warm welcome. And the fliers, ever eager, spread their wings and took off to the skies greeting the lands a wonderful tune. It was a peaceful morning as always. Suddenly, a mighty roar faintly echoed across the Pridelands which either kept the animals on alert, or spooked them into a little frenzy. Many distances away, a large cloud, which resembled roaring lions, formed above a young cub with a small brown mane trained back on his head. The young cubs roar sent a booming wave close to the waterhole, where multiple hyenas got blown away by the strength. The leader of the invading hyena clan groaned as he struggled to stand, "that Kion," he grumbled. He turned and glared at the advancing cub and his friends behind him, "Janja," said Kion, leader of the lion guard, "I'll give you one last chance."

"Don't think this'll be the last Kion. For the Pridelands and for the lion guard," growled Janja and led his clan away.

Kion looked up and signaled for the Egret, Ono, to keep track of the hyenas. Ono agreed and flew off in the direction the towards the Outlands.

"Good job team!" said the honey badger named Bunga. He yawned and continued, "well, I think I'm ready to get some shut eye, I can't believe we stayed up the whole night just to watch a bunch of hyenas,"

"Same here little B," said a hippo named Beshte.

The rest of the guard agreed and seperated. Kion smiled and headed towards Pride Rock with his body at ease and his mind wearied.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Making his way towards the den, he bumped into his sister Kiara, the future Queen of the Pridelands. Seeing the concern on her face, Kion shook himself from his sleepy state and asked, "Kiara, something wrong? Weren't you suppose to go practice tracking with mom today?"

"Father doesn't want the two of us running around the lands. Zazu said something weird is going on and father and mother went to check on it," said Kiara as she washed her face, "it's a good thing you came back when you did."

"I sure hope mom and dad are okay," worried the young male as he padded to the side of the cave, curled up, and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

The den is empty and quiet, with only the light of the entrance to keep him company. A small breeze brushed his fur, and the light outside grew ever brighter. The sound of the gentle wind carried a familiar yet haunting sound, _"Kion, Kion,"_ a voice said, repeating his name. The young cub began breathing heavily, clutching his teeth and growling. The light grew brighter and brighter, forcing Kion to open his eyes and shielding them with his paws, "w-what? What is it? What do you want?"

The voice repeated his name again, louder and louder as the wind grew stronger and stronger, "stop!" Kion shouted in fear as the light began slowly enveloping him. Immediately, his eyes flew open and he stood panting heavily. He swiftly glanced around the den nearly filled with lionesses staring at him. _It was all a dream?_ Kion thought. He smiled at the other lionesses and ran out of the den towards the point of the rock. His heart pumped ordinarily as he scanned the Pridelands. Kion stared up at the late afternoon sky and sighed feeling relieved, but not shaking out the thought of his dream, _Grandfather, were you reaching me?_

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Fuli! Beshte! Ono!"

"We're on it Kion!"

A few days have passed since the dream. During the late morning, a rumble in the lands, caused by a herd of spooked zebras, caused trouble for neighboring animals that the zebras were grazing in.

Fuli the Cheetah darted around a small herd of zebra, leading them to Beshte and Ono who tried calming the other half of the herd. Kion and his friend Bunga, tried to set a young zebra free from a net. They gnawed at the ropes until it divided. Soon the young zebra was free and ran along to join its herd. The rest of the lion guard came back and formed a circle around the weird contraption, "what is this thing? I've never seen it before in my life," said Fuli, swiping at it with her paw.

"It tasted nasty too, yuck!" said Bunga, "I wonder what tree this grows out of."

"It doesn't grow out of anything."

The guard turned to the sound of the voice. A bigger lion, the king of the Pridelands, Simba, and a group of lionesses padded towards them and stopped at the net, "lion guard, good work," said Simba, smiling and nodding to Kion and the others, "we'll take it from here. Kion, you and the others should go home immediately."

"Dad, what's going on? the herds of the Pridelands have been like this for days and many of the other animals have either been injured or died mysteriously."

"Now is not the time Kion," Simba gestured some of the lionesses to check the parameters. He himself scanned the area, then turned to the guard, "lion guard, head home and be extra vigilant to your surroundings."

"But dad-"

"NOW son," Simba growled, waiting for them to move.

Kion sighed in defeat and signaled for his friends to part. The cub glanced up at his father before heading towards Pride Rock with a lioness to escort him. He stopped and looked back at Simbas group with a worried look upon his face. A chilling feeling ran up his spine, _something is definitely wrong, and the guard is going to find out what it is._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello everyone! thank you for following and favoring. while re-reading this chapter, it seemed a little dark so i brought the rate up to K+. later one it might go up again to T. its been a while since i've done a fanfiction. comments and critiques are always welcome. i do not own any of the characters except my own)**

Alone in a dark misty wasteland, Kion wandered cautiously while keeping his body low to the cracked ground and his ears trained back. The tops of the dead trees he traveled by, had dark figures looking down on him with red glowing eyes. He stared at them, his heart beating rapidly, his fear growing with every step he took.

SNAP!

He gasped at the sound which made the bird-like figures take wing; gliding down and aiming towards him. Kion ran as fast as he could to escape the giant birds that were pecking and scratching his pelt. He zigzagged through the endless wasteland, darting from left to right. The birds flew everywhere, coming in from every direction, screeching loudly in unison. He tripped and landed on his back. the world around him spun as the shadow birds closed in until everything he saw was consumed with darkness

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

He gasped and his eyes opened wide. He coughed and sat up from his position, shaking his head then glancing around. It was still night and all the lionesses are sleeping soundly in the large den. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his paw when suddenly, he heard a noise at the entrance. He turned and saw another dark figure, tall and standing on two legs. The figure held what looked to him like a long stick, swinging it from side to side, making indistinct clicking noises.

Kion stood and stepped back, growling. Then he turned and tried to wake up the rest of the lions inside. He nipped at their ears, scratched their shoulders, did everything he could while frequently checking on the unwanted guest outside. It angered him that it just stood in the same place, swinging its stick from side to side. Then finally, the figure moved slowly, stepping inside the den. Kion jumped over a few lionesses to get to his father and mother, urging them to wake, "Mom! Dad! Wake up!"

He shook and shook but they did not budge. He turned and jumped back, seeing the figure standing directly in front of them. Kion froze as he slowly raised its weapon; the tip aiming towards him. The last thing he saw was a light flashing before everything went dark once again.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

His eyes widened with fear and his body shaking uncontrollably. Kion glanced around at the den, seeing the sleeping lions at peace in their slumber. He sighed and plopped on the ground, facing the entrance and seeing no one but the color changing skies; the sun just starting to rise. Kion stretched and padded outside, breathing in the early morning air. He climbed down from Pride Rock and decided to take a stroll around the Pridelands, trying to get his mind off the dream.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Several days have passed and Kion and the rest of the guard have had their fair share of passing challenges. All that have ended in finding mysterious objects during the scene of the crimes. Curious, Kion and the guard paid a visit to a good family friend, a wise and knowledgeable baboon named Rafiki. The old baboon meditated on a lone boulder surrounded by grass the color of gold, "you have a question," he said in a hypnotic tone. Kion and friends stayed quiet, eyeing each other. Rafiki stood and turned to the young ones, "you are curious about the wavering balance in the Pridelands, the weaponry you find around every corner."

"How does he know?" whispered Beshte to the group.

"Something's… Not right around here. My father and mother won't tell us anything about it, I was hoping you could give us some clues. Also, what is weaponry?" asked Kion, desperate for some answers.

Rafiki picked up his stick and looked at the skies before gazing at each of the guard, "Man," he said in a half whisper. He tapped his stick to the ground and walked along with it, leaving the others more confused. Ono flapped his wings and landed in front of the old baboon, "what is this 'man' creature? Or whatever it is," the young bird said. Rafiki glanced back at the rest of the group and replied, "lets hope you never find out."

Leaving the guard to themselves, Kion decided to have a meeting at the lion guard base.

There they discussed about the Pridelands safety from this so called 'man'. Kion, on the other hand, stayed quiet for most of the discussion, listening to the others and trying to solve the problem silently. Bunga poked his own head, thinking of a solution to the problem, "If this 'man' is a bug, maybe we can gather some bug eaters and have them gobble them up!"

"that's the stupidest idea," growled Fuli, "the lion guard is suppose to keep the balance of the Circle of Life. If we end up destroying one species, living would be a disaster for most of us."

"alright, alright. But then, who is 'man?' and why would it want to turn up trouble in the Pridelands?"

"that's what we're trying to figure out Bunga," Kion sighed and stood from his post. He jumped down to join the others, "weaponry… that's got to be the clue."

Beshte huffed and shook his head, a thought suddenly coming to him, "has anyone ever heard of 'two-legs?'" he said amongst them. They shook their heads and suddenly all eyes were on the young hippo. He sat and continued, "my grandfather use to tell me that rhyme all the time when I was really little. Its kinda spooky but it has a nice ring to it, sometimes you can even sing along with it."

"how does this rhyme go?" asked Ono as he nestled on a small rock nearby, "I believe I've heard of it too when I was just a hatchling."

They made themselves comfortable around him. he cleared his throat and began the rhyme:

"As day and night passes by,

A creature stalks in the grass so high.

It comes after the young

And comes after the old,

So get ready to run

And do as you're told.

They stand upright

Only on two legs,

But don't make fun of it

They can make you beg.

Persistent creatures

Full of pride,

If their selfishness gets you

You'll lose your hide.

So stay alert

And listen well,

When you hear the click

Many more have fell."

The room was silent until Beshte laughed loudly, "told you it was spooky. But anyway, what if it's a creature called a two-leg?"

"one that stands upright," whispered Fuli, "is that possible?"

Kion stared at the ground in light thought, comparing the rhyme to the dream he had, "it could be possible, sounds to me like we have to look into this more, thanks Beshte."

"Kion!" called a voice outside of the lair.

A meerkat and a warthog came in, huffing and puffing as they tried to speak. The meerkat spoke first, "a huge flock of flamingos landed in Hakuna Matata falls."

"they don't know where to find the big water, they're completely lost!" said the warthog.

Putting his troubles aside, Kion put his focus on the difficult situation of the flamingos, "lead the way!"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"That's just a rhyme the parents use to keep their children close," said Kiara, "there's no such thing as a two-legged whatever it is."

Back in the main den after a long day with the others, Kion, Kiara and the rest of the lions got themselves ready for their night time ritual of grooming before bed. Loud yawns echoed the hard rock walls of the den followed by light snoring. Brother and sister lie down together on their own side of the den. Kiara yawned and curled up to sleep. Kion, on the other hand, stared at the entrance, thinking about the rhyme and how it could match up to the 'man' creature and the figure in his dreams.

He tried his best but couldn't sleep. After hours and hours of rolling and repositioning, Kion gave in and walked out into the night, deciding to take a small stroll.

Passing a tree that Zazu was sleeping in, the brightly colored bird shook himself awake and searched his surroundings for the cause of a rustling sound. Finding Kion, he flew down, "catching you wondering off this late at night," he said landing in front of the lion cub, "if you're thinking about running-"

"I was just taking a walk," argued Kion.

"its dangerous to go out during this time, many predators hunt during the high moon. If something happened to you, your parents… how would they feel?"

"its not like I'm heading out of the Pridelands or anything," Kion sighed then continued, "I'm trying to get something out of my mind… a bad dream," he lied to soften the atmosphere.

"bad dreams you say? Why I have many remedies for that!" Zazu said enthusiastically.

Kion rolled his eyes as the bird gave him tips about dealing with nightmares.

"in fact, I might have some herbs that can help you sleep," Zazu flew up high into his tree and searched while still giving Kion more advice. The cub saw an opportunity and slinked off quietly.

Kion traveled a long way from Pride Rock; reaching to a hilltop and suddenly realizing where he wasn't, "oh great," he mumbled to himself knowing he had to make the long journey back. he turned around and narrowed his eyes. Being able to see in the dark like most lions, he could make out the small pointy figure in the distance. He sighed, turned back around and sat there, resting before making his way home.

Kion looked up at the clear night sky seeing the bright lit stars, or as they call it, the 'kings of the past' sparkling down on the lands. Scanning down, Kions ears perked up seeing a flickering light in the distance. It was close by and it seemed to be faint, growing brightly and then dimming at the same time. He rose up from his spot, with curiosity getting the better of him, he set off in the lights direction.


End file.
